The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part XI
Paine has taken time off to lounge around on his throne, carefree and whistling. Paine: I wonder how the Kraft Pirates are doing. With luck, Shiten, Usagi, and Migi will have crushed everyone...but nah...any second now... Right on cue, Issac, Drew, and Hugeo touch down on his ship. Paine: Oh...it's you three. Not who I was expecting. Let's see...you're Drew Grenza, you're Hugeo, and you're...Issac D. Tremau. Not sure why that D is such a big deal, but the Marines seem rather anal about it. Issac: How the heck do you know our names? Paine: I have my sources in the Marines. Helps me to know which pirates to take on. There was quite a buzz over your little escape last week. You're pretty much all wanted criminals now. Hugeo: Great... Paine: You weren't who I was hoping to meet first, but given who you are, I suppose this will satiate me for the time being. Drew: Don't you underestimate us, Captain! We've each beaten one of your executives, and now all three of us are coming for you! Paine: Huh...Not that I had planned to underestimate you in the first place, but defeating my executives is quite an impressive feat. I assure you, you will receive the full brunt of my power. Issac: If you don't feel the brunt of ours first! Meanwhile, Kal and Nervan have just defeated a mob of Suffering Pirates. With a large number of Suffering Pirates wiped out, the two head toward Paine's galleon, looking for bigger fish to fry, when suddenly Nervan sees a body lying on the deck. Nervan: Wait...isn't that one of Paine's top men? Usagi or something? Who could have defeated him. Kal: Judging from that hodgepodge web over there, it could only be our very own Drew. Skipping to the big wigs so early in her career...I'm so proud of her... Nervan: This is no time to be sentimental! If she was here, Issac and Hugeo were probably nearby! Meaning...oh, man, look over there! Kal turns his head, and with a shock sees Shiten's body faceplanted into the ship. Kal: Oh man, these guys...well, so if they've already blazed through the executives, then the only place they could be is... The two of them look at each other. Then they look at Paine's ship. And see them confronting Paine. Kal and Nervan: OH SHIT! Suddenly, some reinforcements climb onto the ship. Kal: How many crewmates does this guy have? Nervan! Get our ship to Paine! We gotta rescue those kids! Nervan: Wha-YOU'RE the helmsman, why are you leaving this to ME??!! Kal: Because beating up the bad guys is the cooler job, and I'm higher rank than you, so suck it up! Nervan: So, how does this wor-no, wrong way! Gah! Cut back to Issac, Drew, and Hugeo facing Paine. Paine: Now that we're ready, let's begin. Paine pulls out his hatchets, and throws them forward, spinning at high speeds. Issac: They're going to come back! Keep a look out! Paine: I see Kraft taught you a few things... Issac: They're coming back! Hugeo! Hugeo: Magu Magu Reef! Hugeo creates a giant wall of magma behind him and hardens it, causing the hatchets to bounce off harmlessly. Paine: What a pain in the ass. Paine leaps over the three of them and reaches out his hands to bring his hatchets back to him. He then swings his fists down onto Hugeo's rock wall, shattering it instantly. Paine: A puny pebble wall. How dull. Issac transforms his arms and legs, and dons his four staffs. He then leaps at Paine, and his staffs clash with Paine's hatchets. Paine: Those arms...that strength...it could only be a Zoan fruit. Not a very good one, though. Paine, using brute strength, overwhelms Issac and sends him sailing back. He then throws his hatchets forward in a sharp arc. Paine: You can meet a swift end! Issac: I'm a monkey! That can't faze me! *Leaps over the hatchets* Drew! Now! Drew runs forward and makes a brief motion with her hands, but Paine sees nothing unusual. Paine: What was that all about? Ready...? Issac: Oh, you're throwing those hatchets again, Paine? You mean...these hatchets? Issac holds up his feet, which are carrying both of Paine's hatchets. Paine: What?? You caught my hatchets? Then wha- Drew: Oh, just a little creation of mine...only tiny little throwing stars. Oh wait, I think they were explosive, too. A small explosion then occurs right in front of Paine. The smoke clears. We see Paine a considerable distance away, bleeding in some parts of his face, but not too fazed. Paine: You three are quite ingenious...I suppose, to keep things even, I should show my ingenuity as well. Hugeo: What are you yammering on abou- Paine raises his arms, as his ship slowly starts to tremor...as though a massive force is headed their way... Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc